


Love Will Bring You Home

by novemberhush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mutters under breath) Derek is always the Alpha in my head, And no he won’t stop yelling actually Scott, And that’s not something he can stay calm about, Because Derek is missing, Because he’s gone and got himself kidnapped by the Big Bad of the Week, But for what it’s worth I was imagining it as pre-slash while I wrote it, But go with whatever works for you, Can be read as either pre-slash or established relationship, M/M, Oh and Derek is still the Alpha in this one, Stiles is done with Deaton’s bullshit, Stiles is not taking that well, The Gang’s All Here - Freeform, except Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: After an attack ends with Derek being kidnapped the pack regroup and try to find a way to locate their missing Alpha. Deaton may have the answer, but he’d better hurry up and share with the rest of the class because Stiles is fast running out of patience.





	Love Will Bring You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> Hey! So this originally started out as something I was writing for the prompt words _cotton, bee, hay_ for the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr, but it quickly became clear that it didn’t want to stay a drabble, or even a double drabble, so I went off mission and turned it into the mini fic it wanted to be. It also handily doubles as a birthday gift for the lovely Smowkie (although technically I’m a couple of hours late posting it because it’s after midnight now in her country, but the thought was there). I hope you had a great day, Smowkie, you deserve it. xxx

“Stop yelling at me, Stiles! I wanna find him too, but it’s like looking for a needle in a haystack!”

 

“No, Scotty, it’s not!” Stiles continued to shout, ignoring Scott’s plea to stop yelling while dodging Allison’s attempts to dab his split lip with an antiseptic-soaked cotton ball. “‘Haystack’ implies a finite search area. Derek could be anywhere in the world! Hell, he could be _out_ of this world, in a parallel dimension or spirit realm or… or… fuck, _Hell itself_ , for all we know! It’s not like we can just call him up and ask him!”

 

“Well…” Deaton interjected, garnering the pack’s attention. They waited for him to continue. When he didn’t, Stiles rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb in Deaton’s direction in a way that seemed to say ‘ _this guy, am I right?_ ’

 

“Jesus, dude, enough with the Mr. Mysterio act,” he sneered. “Spill already.”

 

“No mystery act, Mr. Stilinski. I was simply gathering my thoughts before sharing them with the group.”

 

“So share,” Stiles demanded, eyes blazing and body practically vibrating with nervous energy. The attack on the pack which had been the cause of the split lip, black eye and bruised ribs he currently sported was two hours behind them now, but the usual adrenaline crash hadn’t hit him yet. It wouldn’t dare to while Derek was still out there somewhere; missing, alone, and unconscious the last time Stiles had seen him before whatever had jumped them had vanished him into thin air.

 

“This is no mere want to be witch or student of the occult who got in over their head we’re dealing with here. This is a being of great power and in-depth knowledge of the dark arts.”

 

“No shit,” Stiles scoffed. “We kinda figured it wasn’t just some goth chick with a ouija board or another Hot Topic reject with a pack of tarot cards and a bunch of candles! Now, are you gonna give us something we can actually use to find Derek or are you just gonna stand here all day telling us stuff we already know and that any moron could work out for themselves, dipshit?”

 

“Stiles…” Lydia cautioned.

 

“No, Lydia!” he snapped. “I’m sick of his cryptic bullshit! Derek is _missing_! He’s _been_ missing for two hours now! And we’re all just standing around with our thumbs up our asses while whoever took him is doing God knows what to him. Do you know what you can do to someone in two hours? Huh? Do you know all the things you can do to them? All the ways you can…” he broke off, trying - and failing - to stifle a sob. “... all the ways you can hurt them?” he finished, voice choked with emotion, but now barely above a whisper.

 

“We’ll find him, Stiles,” Boyd spoke up. “We have to.”

 

“Yeah,” Erica agreed. “He’s pack, and nobody messes with pack.”

 

Isaac said nothing, but nodded fiercely.

 

“How, guys? Huh? How?” Stiles sounded miserable now.

 

“Well, as I was trying to say before I was interrupted, not to mention insulted,” Deaton chimed in, “there _is_ a way we could communicate with Derek.”

 

Stiles’ bowed head immediately snapped up and around to look at Deaton.

 

“There’s a ritual. One that would allow us to communicate telepathically with Derek, thereby ascertaining his whereabouts.”

 

“So do it,” Stiles said.

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“Of course it’s not…” Stiles mumbled, gesturing Deaton should continue.

 

“The ritual requires the person Derek trusts most in the world be the one to reach out to him.”

 

Every set of eyes in the room turned to Stiles.

 

Once he would’ve laughed himself sick at the idea he was who Derek trusted most in the world. Now, though, he knew in his heart it was true.

 

Spine straight, shoulders squared, voice unwavering, he asked, “How do I bring him home?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, again. So, what do you think about that ending? Should I have followed through and shown the ritual? The part of me that isn’t all that keen on open or ambiguous endings is shouting at me that I definitely should have, but this was where the story wanted to end so who am I to argue? I’m merely the writer, after all. Besides, the part of me that isn’t shouting actually quite likes this ending. 
> 
> And for what it’s worth I definitely imagine the ritual was a success and they got Derek back and he and Stiles fell into each other’s arms (possibly after Stiles punched him in the arm for being a self-sacrificing idiot who just had to jump in front of the others to protect them from the Big Bad and got himself kidnapped and worried them all half to death, Derek!) and lived happily ever after.
> 
> Please feel free to come tell me your thoughts on the story, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Thanks so much for reading. ‘Til next time, take care. xxx


End file.
